disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CupcakesForever12/Blackout! part 3
Here's part 3 of my fanfic! Please enjoy!! ' "Jack?! Where are we going?! If you don't tell me, I will seriously hurt you!" Kim warned. "Okay! Okay! Back off! I was just getting out of the quiet room! Where do you want to go?" Jack asked. "What do you mean?" Kim questioned him. "Oh come on! We have the dojo all to ourselfs and you're saying you don't want to do something romantic? I mean...you DO like me..." jack answered. "Psshhh!! What? I do not..okay fine! I DO!! I guess I can't hide it any more since we almost kissed on the Hollywood sign.." Kim sighed. "We can make that romantic part happen again! come on." Jack took Kim's hand and he ran off to the janitors closet. "Woah, woah! Jack, wait a second. We are NOT going to 'make out' in there." Kim said. "We are not going to 'make out!' We are just going to kiss! Any thing wrong with that? Now shush! This is really important!" Jack replied. "Oh fine..." Kim said, blushing. She was actually looking forward to this. Jack took Kim inside the closet and turned the lights off. Kim closed her eyes, her heart beating out fo her chest. Jack leaned in, and Kim leaned in too. Their lips pressed against each other gentle and calm. Kim was at first very surprised, but returned the kiss and enjoyed it. They kissed for a long time. Finally, they let go, desperate for air. "That wasn't too bad was it?" Jack asked. Kim looked up and smiled. "Look Jack, I just want to tell you that..."she hesistated"....I love you!" Suddenly, she heard some one call her name. "Kim? Kim?? KIM!!!??" Kim woke up, to see Jack shaking her and shouting her name. She perked her eyes open, and looked around. Everyone was awake, concerned. "What happened?" She asked Jack. "You fell asleep on the couch. The power went out and we can't use any water, heat, or even the TV. The TV shortened while we were watching. It nearly exploded and you were sleeping like a baby! Are you okay?" "Uh, yea..." Kim answered, dissapointed her dream wasn't reality. "Look guys! Theres no heat, so that means we are gonna' have to huddle up to keep ourselfs warm." Milton announced. Everyone grumbled, knowing Milton is always right. Everyone sat on the floor, Kim next to Jack, Rudy next to Eddie and Milton, and Jerry next to Eddie. Kim nearly fell asleep on Jack's shoulder again, and when kim woke herself up she was blushing in a nice shade of pink. "It's okay...you looked kinda' cute.." Jack answered. Kim blushed even more. She pinched her self. ''Is this another dream? UGH! Phew..it isn't... Everyone was asleep...except Jack and Kim. Kim looked at him, and Jack looked at her. Jack leaned in an Kim leaned in.... '''Thats it! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry if you want the next chapter! DRAMA!! I'll write it ASAP!! ;D BYE!!! Please R&R!!! :D Category:Blog posts